Crossover xD
by Cinty Potter de Azakura
Summary: Se imaginan a dos jovenes enamorados de dos bichos de la aldea oculta de la hoja? ke son transportados a kien save donde succionados por un vhs? shinovis de la hoja, bichos, enemigos, arena y un carrito de ramen a la mitad del desierto, to esto i mas! Lea
1. Confesiones y una extraña historia

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios, solo la historia xDD

Ola! e vuelto kn nueva historia, es un crossover muy divertido, kn muxas series en el xDD esta es la version 2.0 pk la ota murio... TT  
Pero es lo k hay, ls djo kn la historia.

Saludos Ayumicita!

IMPORTANTE

Para este Fic... tienes que haber visto estos Animes y programas de Tv varios:

-Marmalade Boy

-Naruto

-Inuyasha

-Digimon (todos)

-Daragon Ball

-Elfen Lied

-Jungle wa Itsumo Hale Nochi Guu

-Los Padrinos Mágicos

... No se preocupen... todos aparecerán en la historia...

P.D: Aunke aveces tb se nombran a personajes de otras series...

_Pensando_

Hablan: Los personajes

**(Mis adorables comentarios)**

Cambio de escena

CAPITULO 1 : "Confesiones y una extraña historia"

Escena: Marmalade Boy, episodio en el que Yu le dice a Miki que debían terminar ya que supuestamente su amor por ella se terminaba, pero en realidad era porque había descubierto que eran hermanos y no podían estar juntos, y no quería asustar a Miki (Claro en que en este fic es por razones completamente diferentes o) . Sieske lo recuerdan, en esa escena, antes de que Miki imaginara que le piso se rompía y creaba una grieta entre ella y Yu, en el árbol detrás de Miki, había un bicho tamaño colosal, estaba aproximadamente a 1 metro de Miki y era del porte de su cabeza...bueno...pues... así comienza... nuestra historia...

Yu: Miki... lo siento... te he de confesar algo...

_Miki: Que sera... espero que no quiera terminar conmigo...o sera que...no, no lo creo..._

Yu: Perdóname Miki... pero no puedo estar mas contigo...

Miki: Pero Yu? (con su voz ultra chillona)_ Esto es justo lo que yo temia_

Yu: Lo siento Miki...el tiempo pasa... y mi amor por ti se acaba...durante este tiempo... e conocido a mi alma gemela... mi media naranja, limón, manzana y todas las frutas que puedan existir...mi amor ahora pertenece... a cierta "persona" que nos ha estado vigilando... desde el tronco de ese arbol (Yu indico el arbol detras de Miki, mientras se tapaba los ojos)

_Miki: De quien se supone que hable? yo no veo a nadie...a menos que...¿el tambien?...no lo creo..._

Yu: Bicha... por favor... acercate...

_Miki: Bicha?o.O_

Yu: Miki... obserba esto... (puso a Bicha entre sus manos) ... ella a sido mi amante desde que conoci a Miwa... el me la presento, aun no se donde la conocio el, creo que dijo algo de unos Shinobus de la villa de remoja o algo asi ... fue amor a primera vista... perdoname - _La verdad es que no me importa si me perdonas o no... pero devo decirte algo para que suene mas de pelicula - _Adios... hasta nunca...

Miki: (que estaba completamente paralizada) _Una...una Bicha? Yu me cambio por una Bicha?Crei que solo era yo...pero...creo que ya es hora de que el sepa toda la verdad... _- Espera Yu! devo decirte algo...

Yu: Si Miki...

Miki: Yu... yo tambien te eh estado engañando... mi verdadero amor... es... ESTE!

Miki saco de su bolso una cajita que afuera tenia el signo de la villa oculta de la hoja, la abrio y...

Yu: Miki...o.O tu tambien?

Miki: Si Yu... Miwa tambien me presento a el... su nombre es...Bicho...

En eso...Bicha, que Yu tenia en las manos se sobresalta y comienza a volar hasta el oido de Yu y le dice...

Bicha: Biz biz biz biz, biz biz, biz! (Traduccion: El Bicho que tien esa chica... es uno de nosotros!)

Yu:Uno de ustedes?

Bicha: Biz biz biz, biz -- _biz, biz biz biz biz..._ **(los bichos tambien piensan saven?) **(Traduccion: Esto no es bueno -- _Solo espero que mi amo Shino no se entere...)_

Yu: Miki... nunca pense que tu tambien...

Miki: Si Yu! no creas que solo tu eres el que tiene buenos contactos...

Yu: Ehh? A que te refieres?

Miki: Recuerdas el libro que me prestaste?

Yu: El de Yuki Eiri? lo conoces?

Miki: Claro! su hermano es sobrino de la prima de la nana de Meiko y cuando fuimos a la casa en la playa de meiko, Yuki estaba ahi

Yu: Sugoi **(o.O ia se volvio Yaoi O.o)**

Bicha: biz biz biz biz, biz (Traduccion: Yu Vamonos, no soporto a esta chica, conoce a Yuki Eiri!)

**(Porsiakaso... solo Yu puede entender lo que Bicha dice y solo Miki puede entender lo que Bicho dice, despues sera explicado (realmente no) o)**

Yu: Nosotros nos vamos Miki, Nos vemos

Miki: Un momento! vivimos en la misma casa!

Yu: Oh es sierto, lo olvidava...bueno en ese caso nosotros nos iremos por esta calle y tu por akella, Adios!

Miki: (que se habia queado ahi parada) Ese Yu!

Ya en casa de los Matsura

Miki habia ido a la habitacion de Yu... a buscar todas sus cosas que Yu tenia... lapices, cuadenos, libros, hasta un cupon de 50 de deskuento en Kentucky Fried Chiken...

Miki: Rayos... ya vencio el plazo de uso... feh... y yo que tenia tantas ganas de comerme un Twister...bueno que mas da...

Yu: (Que havia llegado de improviso) Miki ke haces?

Miki: Hmpf! Solo me llevo mis cosas, pero ya me iva...a ver a mi Bicho

Yu: Esta bien, si eso es lo que quires, ve a ver a tu bicho y deja deja de molestarme! T-E- O-S-D-I-O

Miki: Osdio? No sera ODIO? para varier leiste mal tu linea... yo no puedo trabajar asi! Estupidos productores... no pudieron traer a Brad Pit o algo asi! (Y se va maldiciendo a los productrores hasta llegar a su habitacion)

En la habitacion de Miki

Miki: No puedo creerlo Bicho! crei que eras el uniko! nunca crei que ubiera mas como tu por aki!

Bicho: Biz biz biz biz biz biz, biz biz biz biz biz, biz biz biz biz biz... (Traduccion: La verdad Miki... es que hay muchos bichos que pueden hablar con humanos... pero...pocos como Bicha y Yo... todos tenemos prohibido hablar con los humanos...este emmmm... Miki devo contarte algo... pero...)

Miki: Que es Bicho... dimelo...

Bicho: Biz biz biz biz biz biz, biz biz ... (Traduccion: Miki... de donde yo vengo...)

Miki: La villa de regoma o remoja o algo asi?

Bicho: Biz biz biz biz biz biz, biz biz Biz biz biz biz biz biz, biz biz ...**(Me da lata colokar mas "biz" xD) **(Traduccion: Claro que no, ese tarado se equivoco...es la Villa Oculta de la Hoja... alli... hay cierto Clan, el clan Aburame y hace mucho tiempo el Lider de este Clan, iso un pacto con los insectos...el pacto constaba en que los insectos de todas la especies de la villa, ayudarian y harian caso a los Aburame en su pelea, ya que alla se hacen muchos combates y no es como aqui, a cambio de que a todos nosotros nos dejaran vivir en su cuerpo y alimentarnos de su Chakra... Pero cuando comenzaron la tecnica para que podamos comunicarnos y sellaramos el pacto... hubo una especie de bicho que no acepto el pacto... esa era mi especie, pero para que aceptaramos nos ofrecieron en secreto hacer una tecnica prohibida por el Rey Aburame VII que habie vivido ahi hace siglos, cuando ese clan recien se creo; para que nuestra especie de Bicho llamada "Svarbûs" pudiera tener la tecnica por barrera de sangre del Clan Hyuuga, el "Byakugan" (vision pura) **(Como llego el Byakugan al Rey Aburame VII como para prohibirla? Secreto de Autora jejeje)**...)

Miki: (Que habia entendido todo) **(A mi no me pregunten como... tal ves vio Naruto, kien save xD)** Entonses tu tienes esa tecnica Ninja... el... Byakugan? y solo tu especie de bicho llamada Svarbûs la tiene? (Bicho movio la "cabeza" de arriva a abajo) Valla... nunca penase que eso pudiera existir...

Bicho: Biz biz biz biz, biz, biz biz (Traduccion: Y esa no es toda la historia...)

Miki: Ah no?

Bicho: Biz biz biz biz biz biz, biz biz Biz biz biz biz biz biz, biz biz, biz biz biz biz biz biz, biz biz Biz biz biz biz biz biz, biz biz –_biz biz biz biz biz, biz biz-_ biz**(Porsiacaso todo esto le sucedio a Bicho, Bicha y otros Svarbûs hace muuuuchoas miles de años, pero los Svarbûs son una especie de insecto que vive miles de años) **(Traduccion: Luego de ke a todos nosotros los Svarbûs nos dieran el Byakugan, nuestro Gobernador (el se los Svarbûs), osea mi padre, ordeno que traicionáramos a los Aburame... ya que el Byakugan era la técnica por barrera de Sangre del Clan Hyuuga, y nos meteriamos en grandes problemas si nos descubría algún Bicho de otra especie y nos delataba, asi que todos uhimos,pero cuando los del Clan Aburame se dieron cuenta de esto, le dijieron al Rey Bicho XXL (El Rey maximo de todos los insectos) que isiera algo, y este envio a sus "Ninbicho-cazadores" a exterminar a todos los Svarbûs; tiempo mas tarde y a costa de muchas vidas bichas, lograron al fin exterminar a todos los Svarbûs... pero lo que ellos no savian es que 5 de estos se habian refujiado fuera del pais de la Hoja, en Tokyo, cosa que nadie pensaba ni esperaba ya que solo hay una puerta de conceccion entre el Pais de la Hoja y Tokyo... la cual se encuentra... en el armario de... Yoshimitzu Miwa...pero su hijo Satoshi Miwa-sama nos encontro a nosotros 5 sobrevivientes, bueno ahora 3... ya que dos de ellos tubieron tragikos accidentes;... el primero de ellos... Fonto-kun... tan temerario el... se acerco demaciado a Yoshimitsu Miwa cuando buscaba su abrigo...y fue pisado por sus zapatos cafe recien lustrados!snif y la sigiente en morir fue Vigtige-chan, ella era una Svarbûs traida de Francia, muy linda, pero el dia en que Satoshi-sama nos encontro, de tan emocionada que estaba se acerco mucho y tubo el mismo final que Fonto-kun... solo que a ella la piso una zapatilla deportiva... Snif, snif - _creo que no devo contarle acerca de nuestro actual amo Shino-sama...nos prohibio venir a Tokyo pero era la unica salida que teniamos, nos debe estar buscando y seria peligroso si alguien se entera de que un ninja ha venido a Tokyo_)

Miki: Ohhh... lo siento tanto... u.uU y que fue de el tercer Svarbûs?

Bicho: biz biz biz, biz biz... (Traduccion: Nunca lo supe... cuando Miwa-sama nos encontro, nos llevo a su habitacion y dio a Bicha a Yu y a Mi a Ti... pero no se que fue de Helyi-chan... solo espero que no este aplastada...)

Miki: No te preocupes, de seguero esta bien...

Bicho: Biz biz biz biz (Traduccion: Eso espero)

Miki: Buenas noches Bicho

Villa Oculta de la hoja

**(Aki es mas temprano ke en Tokio... ya saven... los cambios de horario, latitud, longitud, meridiano y k c io!)**

Sakura: Ya son las 9:30 a.m. y Kakashi-sensei aun no llega! devio haber estado aki hace media hora!

Naruto: (Que estaba recostado en el pasto pues se havia aburrido de esperar a Kakashi-sensei) Porque Kakashi-sensei se demora tanto... ya me estoi aburriendo y Datte ba yo

Sasuke: Feh!

(despues de 1 hora...)

Kakashi: Hola chicos listos para partir?

Sakura: Ya era hora Kakashi-sensei!

INNER SAKURA: Estupido Kakashi... como se atreve a tenernos aki esperando!

Naruto: Ya vamonos de una vez

Sasuke: Feh!

Sakura: Acia donde nos dirigimos Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi: Hoy devemos ir a ayudar a construir una represa en el Pais de la Ola, en la Villa undida del Tsunami **(Tsunamis de verdad... no como los Tsunamis Penquistas xD)**

Todos: Villa undida del Tsunami? **(Cuando dice todos, se refiere a Sasuke, Sasuke y Naruto)**

Naruto: Iremos en barco y datte ba yo verdad?

Kakashi: Si, el barco nos recojera un poco mas alla (Dijo indicando el camino sin fin por que que ivan)

Todos: ¬¬U...

Kakashi: si, solo devemos caminar como 1 hora

Todos: ¬¬U

Kakashi:

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei, porque se llama la Villa Undida del Tsunami?

Kakashi: Pues porque por alla hay Tsunamis cada 2 horas

Todos: o.O

Naruto: Y como se supone que entremos ahi! solo hara 2 hora para construir la represa!

Kakashi: Ya veran...

Todos: ¬¬U ... ToT

FIN CAPITULO 1

Nee!... como les parecio? ojala k les aya gustao noma... toda mi imaginacion esta puesta aki...

Explikaciones:

Ninbicho-cazadores: Jejeje...eso... proviene de la palabra "Nin-cazadores" (sip, me inspire en Haku) pero como cazaban bichos... que mejor nombre que "Ninbicho-cazadores" no lo creen?

Svarbûs :Jejeje... xD... komprenderan k estaba en un estado de desesperacion pk no c me okurria ningun nombre decente, asi que saque del cajon del mueble de mi Pc uno de los libros raros y en raros idiomas que traen los computadores... havia una larga lista de kosas en chino, irlandes, japones y k c yo ke mas! asi ke solo lo abri en una pagina y salio eso xD y tb el nombre de los demas insctos xD

Aldea Undida del Tsunami: xD cortesia de mi hermna... xD pero al menos los Tsunamis de esa adea son reales... no como nuestros Tsunamis Penkistas...

¡VIVAN LOS TSUNAMIS PENKISTAS! (Los de aka numa kxan...)

Y DATTE BA YO!

DEJEN REVIEWS! o


	2. El encuentro

E aki el otro cap!  
Mas bizzaro k el anterior xDD

_Pensando_

Hablan: Los personajes

**(Mis adorables comentarios)**

Cambio de escena

CAPITULO 2: "El encuentro" 

En la casa de los Matsura

10:30 a.m.durante el desayuno

Papas de Yu y Miki: Nos vamos de paseo!

Yu: Un paseo familiar?

Rumi: Claro que si Yu, imagínalo, nosotros 6 de vacaciones!

Miki: Y por cuanto nos iremos?

Chiyako: Pues por una semana! Aprovecharemos las vacaciones de verano al maximo!

_Miki: justo lo que queria... pasar una semana completa con Yu!_

_Yu: justo lo que queria... pasar una semana completa con Miki!_

Padres de Yu y Miki: Asi que preparen sus maletas!

Yu y Miki: Si ya vamos...

Jin: A las 12 partimos!

Yu y Miki subieron las escaleras, y sin mirarse, cada uno entro a su respectiva habitacion.

Miki: No quiero ir de vacaciones! Menos con ese sonrisa amermelada de Yu!

A las 12 en punto Miki y Yu bajaban las escaleras sin mirarse. Al llegar abajo sus padres los esperaban en la puerta listos para partir ya que Yoji havia arrendado un auto para 6 personas.

Cuando al fin estuvieron todos listos y después de revisar que nada se les quedara, por fin partieron sus vacaciones rumbo al: "Club de Campo Penquista" en Osaka. **(jejeje)**

Algún lugar casi deshabitado

Sakura: Kakashi-sensei ya llevamos caminando mas de una hora... aun no llegamos a donde estar el barco?

Kakashi: Barco? que barco?

Sakura: Pues el que nos llevaría a la Villa hundida del Tsunami!

Kakashi: Ah.. ese barco... no se los havia dicho?

Naruto: A que te refieres Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi: Creo que olvide decirles que justo antes de juntarme con ustedes me dijeron que el barco no podria venir por nosotros y debíamos caminar hasta la aldea

Naruto y Sakura (completamente enfurecidos): A QUE TE REFIERES?

Kakashi: Calma, calma... no quedaremos en la posada que esta un poco mas allá

Naruto: Como podemos confiar en ti y saber que la posada en verdad esta cerca

Sasuke: Solo créelo, se escucha el sonido de las aguas termales desde aquí Tarado!

Sakura (que mágicamente havia aparecido al lado de Sasuke): Claro Sasuke-kun como tu digas ! Tarado Naruto!

_Sasuke: Esta es mas molesta aun ¬¬ _**(Solo créanlo, en este fic no habrá nada de Sasu/Saku o o Sasu/Naru xD o Inu/Aom o k se yo ¬¬)**

...Horas después...

Naruto (casi desmayado): Ya llegamos?

Sakura: Claro acaso no ves la posada? ven entremos

Kakashi (hablándole al dueño de la posada): 2 habitaciones porfavor

Sakura: 2? ustedes dormirán juntos en una y yo en otra cierto?

Kakashi: Claro Sakura, solo que primero... señor, una de las habitaciones que tenga Vhs por favor, y que no lleven un poco de comida para 4 todo cargado a la cuenta de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja

Naruto: Que aremos ahora kakashi-sensei?

Señor de la posada: 2 habitaciones, una con Vhs, cena para 4, desayuno para 4 por cuenta de la casa y todo a la cuenta de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja.

Kakashi: Si muchas gracias.

Señor de la posada: Tomen - le paso 2 llaveros a Kakashi - las habitaciones 9 y 10 que tengan una buena estadía

Luego de 5 largas horas dentro del auto, los Matsura acababan de llegar a su casa de campo en el "Club de Campo Penquista" en Osaka.

Yoji: Yo iré por las habitaciones, serán 2, una grande para nosotros 4 y otra para Yu y Miki, todos de acuerdo?

Papas de Yu y Miki: Siiiii! _Así podrán pasar esta noche juntos jejeje... ya que no quieren que sepamos que son novios... debemos darles un empujoncito..._

Yoji: Entonces así será!

Yu: No nos preguntaron nuestra opinión ¬¬

Miki: Mas vale que sean 2 camas ¬¬ además necesito lugar para dejar a MI BICHO

Yu: Ah si? y yo para dejar a MI BICHA

Yu y Miki: Feh! (y se fueron cada uno por su lado)

Luego de un rato Yoji llego con las llaves de las habitaciones, los padre se fueron a una habitación y Miki y Yu al entrar a la de ellos, lo primero que hicieron fue, colocar una cama en un extremo de la habitación, y la otra al otro extremo separados por un sillón, la Tv al medio y al lado de cada cama una mesita de noche donde luego dormirían sus Svarbûs.

Miki: (que junto a Bicho se había acercado al Vhs que estaba bajo la Tv) Yu, mira esto hay un vídeo

Yu: (que después de mucho tiempo se había dignado a acercarse unto con Bicha, a Miki) De que es?

Miki: No lo se hay que ponerlo, pero tiene una inscripción muy extraña

Yu: Que dice?

Miki: Es el dibujo de un bicho y debajo dice "C.A."

Yu: Solo colócalo. (Miki asintió)

Miki coloco el vídeo, pero no había terminado de empujarlo cuando el Vhs comenzó a absolverla! Miki asustada se tomo del brazo de Yu y ambos fueron absorbidos por el Vhs... y transportados... quien sabe a donde...

Posada

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi estaban reunidos en la habitación alrededor del Vhs, mientras comían arroz y múltiples comidas extrañas que les habían llevado - en realidad el arroz era lo uniko normal, aparentemente - Kakashi estaba buscando entre sus cosas cuando Naruto diviso encima del aparato un vídeo de aspecto curioso, no tenia nombre, solo llevaba una inscripción: "C.A." y arriba de esta el dibujo de un extraño bicho.

Sasuke: No tomes eso, puede ser peligroso** (No crean que lo dijo preocupado, lo dijo con la mayor calma del mundo, típico de Sasuke)**

Naruto: No seas gallina, que te puede hacer un vídeo - Naruto no tomo en cuenta lo que Sasuke dijo, tomo el vídeo de aspecto curioso lo introdujo en el Vhs, aun no terminaba de empujarlo cuando...

Kakashi: Detente! Naruto!

Naruto: Ne?

Naruto miro hacia atrás justo cuando el vídeo terminaba de entrar en el Vhs. En cosa de segundos Kakashi agarro de la mano a Naruto, Sasuke tomo de la mano a Kakashi **(no se asusten aun no se vuelven yaoi)** y Sakura tomo la mano de Sasuke; todos fueron absorbidos por el vídeo... y llevado hacia una dimensión desconocida... donde quien sabe con que, quien o mejor dicho, con quienes se encontrarían... en algún lugar quizás quien sabe donde...

Algún lugar quizás quien sabe donde

Yu: Bicha, Bicha! Estas bien?

Bicha: Biz, biz (Traducción: Claro que sí)

Miki: Yu -Miki miro alrededor- donde estamos?

Yu: (miro alrededor) no lo se Miki... este es un lugar muy------auch! (pero no pudo terminar pues 4 personas habían caído sobre ellos)

Sakura: Dónde estaaaaaaaamos!

Kakashi: Les dije que no tocaran el vídeo

Naruto: Quiénes son estos tios?

Miki: Hola

Yu: Y ustedes quienes son?

Bicho: Biz, biz, biz biz biz biz, biz biz (Traducción: Miki, estos tipos son ninjas, como de los que te hable)

Miki: Hay Yu sé mas cortes! Ola mi nombre es Miki Koishikawa mucho gusto

Yu: Ni nombre es Yu Matsura... y.. podrían salir de mi espalda?

Todos: o claro

Kakashi: (izo una reverencia) Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi

Naruto: (quien no pudo abstenerse a su presentación) HOLA! MI NOMBRE ES UZUMAKI NARUTO DE LA VILLA OCULTA DE LA HOJA MI COPMIDA FAVORIATA ES RAMEN Y...---- AHH!

Sakura: Ya cállate tarado! (golpea a Naruto) nadie kiere escucharte!

Naruto: Sakura-chaaaaan TT

Miki: Me alegra que no estemos solos en este lugar tan extraño

Sakura: Si a mi también

Kakashi: Les advertí acerca del vídeo

Yu: A ustedes también los trago un videocasete?

Kakashi: Pues si

Sasuke: Kakashi-sensei, tu sabias algo de todo esto?

Kakashi: Claro que no! (con una voz de "Estoy seguro que no me creerán")

Naruto: Entonces como supiste que no debíamos tocar es vídeo?

Kakashi: Simplemente lo supuse, no cuestionen a un Ninja de clase superior a ustedes.

Sakura: Como digas ¬¬ –con un tono de "no te creo nada ¬¬"

Kakashi: (cambiando radicalmente de tema) Bueno no tenemos nada que hacer aki! mejor caminemos

Yu: Perdona que te pregunte esto.. pero... hacia donde se supone que caminemos?

(caída estilo anime xD)

Kakashi: Pues no lo se, solo digamos este desierto son fin.

Bicha a Yu: Biz biz biz biz biz, biz biz (Traducción: Debemos dirigirnos hacia donde se puede ver una colina)

Yu: MI AMADA BICHA (diciendo esto en la cara de Miki) dice que debemos ir hacia donde se vea una colina

Sasuke: que Bicha más rara 

_Kakashi: Esta sabe algo acerca de Aburame Shino, lo presiento_

_Naruto: Venderán Ramen por aki –mira alrededor- lo dudo_

_Bicha: biz biz biz biz biz, biz biz, biz (Traducción: Mientras este sonrisa amermelada me siga creyendo todo saldrá bien... ya veras que te encontraremos Shino-sama)._

_Sakura: Mmmm... ese chico guapo, alto y rubio... espero que me me tome mas en cuenta que sasuke-kun o _

_Bicho: Biz biz biz biz, biz biz (Traducción: Esta Bicha se trae algo ente manos, hablare con ella mientras todos duermen...espero que no le aya contado nada acerca de Shino–sama a esa travezti de sonrisa amermelada...)_

_Miki: Porque todos de ven tan pensativos..._

_Yu: Que guapo me veo hoy_

Naruto: Sakura-chan, venderán ramen por aki?

Sakura: Naruto eres un idiota, como van a vender Ramen en pleno desierto!

En eso, por enfrente de ellos, se ve una gigantesca pantalla de humo que dura aproximadamente 2 minutos en despejarse, pero el despejarse, ven lo más impresionante de este mundo...

... dos tipos con delantal blanco y sentados en un carrito amarillo con letras rojas que decía ¡"AQUÍ RAMEN"!

Todos (menos Naruto): O.O k es eso O.O

Naruto: Se los dije –con aire de superioridad - ya ven como yo tenía la razon.

Sakura: Naruto... que significa esto?

Naruto: Pues que mas –observo nuevamente en carrito- esta mas que claro! Es una carrito de ramen manejado por un niño con cara de idiota y una niña que esta apunto de emgullir a niño con cara de idiota, ves Sakura-chan, es muy sencillo... QUEEEEEEE! QUE ESO? SE LO ESTA COMIENDO? O.o

Sakura: Aja! Te dije que avia algo raro

Naruto: (con los ojos desorvitados) QUE ES ESTO! Y DATTE DATTE DATTE BA YO!

FIN CAPITULO 2

Ne, ne, k les parecio?

n.n

A mi m ustao xD

Ne...

Hasta el proximo cap!

DATTE BA YO!

dejen Review!


End file.
